Handcuffs in the Summertime
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Slash.  Carl/Blake.  Most likely a one-shot.


I don't own anything

* * *

It didn't make any sense how they ended up like this. Nothing made sense actually, and the only thing that both of them could understand was the heat of the summer, along with their own heat, building and piling like tedious homework from a week's worth of school.

The red head's hands curled into fists as they pulled forward, only to be stopped by the metal cuffs that encircled his wrists. A giggle was heard at the action, and a frustrated growl was heard soon after.

"Blake... the handcuffs..."

Another giggle. "You sound pathetic Foutley." The blonde said, dangling his lips by the red head's ear as he slowly ground his hips against the other's, earning strained groans as he did so.

"And besides," He began. "If I undid the cuffs, this wouldn't be as much fun. For me that is."

A sound between a moan and a growl passed through the 'victim's' teeth as the blonde let his hands flutter downward, taking the hem of his pants and yanking it up.

"_Ah-"_

_"_Oh, so you're already _this_ excited, and just from a bit of foreplay. I expected a little more control from you Carl."

The said boy grit his teeth as he tried to regulate his breathing. "Shut it Blakey-Boy; If it were you in my place you wouldn't be able to -_Nngh- _keep yourself from -_Ah_- s, screaming."

Another charmed chuckled came from Blake as he popped the button to Carl's baggy cargos, letting his hand slip underneath the heavy fabric.

"Oh?" A grin before they kissed the lobe of his ear lightly. "No panties today?"

"I didn't know you were going to abduct me." Carl said, feeling the room grow hot. Those dainty hands and thin fingers were stroking him too _slowly_. Carl could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"Christ, Blake, just _uncuff me_."

"Getting desperate much?" The other merely asked in an amused murmur as he leant in and sucked on that pulsating spot, just above the crook of Carl's neck. With the rich boy working his cock and neck, the red head could only manange a gurgled response as he bucked his hips forward, wanting the hot friction his body craved. He could feel Blake's lips curl into a smile as he bucked, and the other didn't stop him. With each thrust, Blake's hands that were wrapped around him pumped, driving the other in to a fast frenzy.

And as if it weren't enough, the blonde losened his grip randomly before squeezing, hard enough to make the other boy whine in pain. _Whine_. Carl Foutley _never_ whined.

"I guess you'd need to cum first if we're going to get anywhere." Blake said in a whisper, feeling his own trousers grow tight. Shuffling downward, the blonde pushed Carl's legs away from each other and rested comfortably in the space between, grinning slightly as he pulled out the ginger's length from his pants. A shudder rippled through Carl when he felt his cock hit the cool air, and his eyes snapped out from their glazed look when he felt the other wrap his lips around the head.

"_Christ- b-Blake-_"

Fingers fruitlessly clawed at the air as his wrists pulled against the metal handcuffs, making the skin grow red. The blonde chortled at the reaction as he let his tongue swirl around the head before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Another gurgled response came from Carl as Blake stroked the underside with his tongue as he gave the base a squeeze. He could tell that Carl was close; his breaths were coming in short pants and his hips were shaking.

"B, Blake, please..."

And by the simple request, the blonde bit down on the tip while letting go of the base. Carl made a sound between a sream and a gasp as he threw his head back, hands balled into fists while Blake drank his essence. The heat that coursed through his veins died down, and he could feel the rich boy shift in position, now straddling him.

"You gave me more than you usually do... you were holding it in for the past month, weren't you?" Blake asked with a grin teasing his lips as he looked down at his cuffed lover. Carl's ears were tipped red at the comment, and he could only sneer.

"It's not my fault I was left behind when you left for Paris for a month."

"I wouldn't have gone if I had the choice." Blake retorted, leaning in and pressing his wet lips against Carl's dry ones.

"And besides," He said when he let go with a slight _pop_, "You hate traveling with me, even to the store."

The ginger rolled his eyes as the blonde began to trail kisses on his jaw. "That's because the store means driving to the outskirts of town and buying _jam_ at some market that makes you feel British. And for _jam_, you can get great jam at the supermarket!"

"It doesn't taste the same."

"It's still sweet though." Carl said as he let his head roll to the side, giving Blake some more room.

"Quality, my dear, is what keeps me coming back for more."

"Kind of explains why you like this." He said with a grin. This time, the blonde turned scarlet.

"If you keep at it, I won't do anything with you." Blake said, pouting and gritting his teeth all at once. Carl sneered as he tried again to pull his hands from the metal cuffs.

"I doubt it, you're still horny from what you just did."

"I could always go to the bathroom." Blake said, wiggling his hips against the other and smiling a bit. "But _you_ can't."

And before Carl could come up with a smart comeback, the blonde pressed his lips against his again while gently rocking his body against Carl's. The red head growled into Blake's mouth, but it wasn't accounted for since the other took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Carl's mouth. He could feel the Gripling smile as they play fought for dominance, tongues twisting and pushing. Soft moans escaped Blake as he leant further in and threaded his fingers into Carl's ginger hair.

He tasted _much_ better than jam.

After a good while, they both let go, breathing heavily. Watery blue eyes locked into crisp green ones that were on their way to being glazed over.

"Carl, if I uncuff you, do you promise not to hurt me?"

A smirk.

"Depends on what you mean by 'hurt'."

* * *

Blake's eyes are blue, and Carl's are green, that's how it's going to stay in my stories. But if there's an episode that proves me wrong, please notify me, and I will make the changes.

Also, I re-read this a number of times, and I know it seems fast paced. But hell, I'm tired of seeing it in my docs page, so I'll revise it later. Probably.


End file.
